Mame singure
by DANYMARY
Summary: Suntem in lumea reala unde se sufera la doi pasi. Va rog acordati o sansa ficului asta! NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Personajele nu sunt ale mele si nu ne aflam in lumea ninja suntem in lumea reala unde se sufera la doi pasi.

NaruHina&SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**.**

-T-tu ce cr-crezi? intreba Hinata privind desele triste ce adornau peretii in timp ce astepta ca doctorul sa le aduca rezultate.

Sakura doar zambi, nu stia ce sa faca, dar prietena ei cea mai buna avea de nevoie de sprijin mai mult ca ea! Nu degeaba erau prietene, o cunostea pana in maduva oaselor si stia foarte bine ca ea nu poate rezista la socurile care iti pot schimba viata intr-o fractiune de secunda. Fata de ea Hinata era slaba de inger de aceea in prima zi care a vazuto si-a promis sa o protejeze ca o sora. Hinata e surioarea ei mai mica care trebuie protejata, dar nu escesiv ca insuportabilul- Neji- stupid. Tipul ala o proteja si de o musca, dar ar fi fost bine sa o protejeze un pic mai bine, poate asa nici ea nu ar fi comis acelas act. Faptul era consumat, asa ca acuma trebuie sa se puna bine cu picioare pe pamant si sa-si continuie viata. Ofta si zambi, ramasese prea mult timp pierduta in gandurile ei si asta o putea ingrijora pe Hinata.

-Stai calma! Totul va iesi perfect, iar daca lucrurile vor iesi de sub control Saku-one-chan te va proteja!

Hinata nu putu face altceva decat sa roseasca in timp ce privi podeaua, iar Sakura doar a ras. Se cunoasteau de atata timp, dar nici acum nu reusise sa scape de balbaiala aia, dar cel putin nu mai lesina. Sakura se opri brusc din ras iar Hinata ridica repede privirea in timp ce in sala intra Madara Uchiha, doctorul la care se duseserau, cu doua dosare, puse in plicuri desigur, in mana. El se aseza calm pe scaunul de piele neagra si le zambi dandu-le de inteles ca totul e bine. Desfacu repede plicurile, scoase dosarele atent, de parca dosarele alea castigaserau un joc de carti.

-Va felecit, zise cu un zambet cald, veti fi mamici! el zambi iar fetele ramaseserau, literar, in soc, dar imediat zambira.

-Cate luni avem? spuse Sakura iesind din soc, deoarece o Hinata socata era mai adormita ca o Hinata emotionata.

-Sakura tu esti de trei luni, iar tu Hinata de o luna. Ma intreb ce vor zice baieti, fetele lasara capul in jos. Nu stiu?! ele dadura din cap in semn de negatie. Stati calme sunt sigur ca se vor bucura. Vreti sa-i intreb eu, dar mai pe ocolite? spuse el calm.

Hinata se uita la Sakura, iar Sakura la Hinata. Vorbind telepatic priviri:

_"-Ce zici? Acceptam?_

_ -N-nu stiu.._

_ - Stai calma! Ce poate iesi gresit?_

_ - Ai dre-dreptate! amandoua dau din cap"_

Madara ia telefinul si il suna pe Sasuke, dandul pe difuzor ca si fetele sa poata auzi. Telefonul suna pana marele Ssuke Uchihi s-a gandit sa raspunda, murmurand un "Ce vrei" marait urmat de un "Buna" marca Naruto. Madara nu se enerva, ii stia toate punctele sensibile, dar cu vestea asta nu avea pofta sa-l cicaleasca.

-Sasuke, baiete! Uite am de facut un studiu de reactii...

-Ce are asta de aface cu mine? copilul ala era exasperant rau de tot.

-Sunt de acord! aia doi pareau un cuplu de 50 de ani.

- Va iau pe scurt, ok? Voi imi spuneti cum ati reactionata, nu e greu. In proiectul asta e vorba...

Madara a inceput cu o mica (mare) introducere in timp ce fetele erau atente.

-... asa ca, ce ati zice ca iubitele voastre de 3, care acum au 19, ar fi insarcinate? Ati continua respectand promisiunile facute? intrebarea asta o asteptam de mult, dar trebuia sa para credibil.

Se auzi o liniste ca in cimitir, urmata de niste rasete scandaloase si amuzte de o situatie care se putea intampla, si interesant e ca se si untamplase.

-Haha, ce gluma buna. In primul rand nicioadata nu ni s-ar intampla asta noua, in al doilea rand relatiile nostre nu sunt asa serioase, poate chiar ne si despartim si in al treilea nu le cred asa de proaste! si a inchis.

-La asta nu ma asteptam!

Dar ele erau in soc, fractiunea de segunda care te schimba de nu te mai recunosti a sosit si amandoua avea de suferit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Va urma**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ca sa nu injurati va spun de acum ca personajele o sa fie OoC, adica "Out of Character" si AU "Alterne Universe"**

**Personajele nu sunt ale mele.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata si Sakura se aflau in apartamentul care il imparteau, nu degeaba se iubeau ca surorile. De cand ajunseserau miscarile care le faceau pareau de robot si cand vorbeau pareau ca vorbesc in reluare. Apartamentul incepea sa para mult prea mare, iar zgomotul de afara mai spargea linistea de mormant ce se formase in casa aceea. Sakura statea cu o cana de cafea fierbinte privindo de parca ar scapao din acea situatie fara scapare, iar Hinata privea pe geam spre parc, dar in acelas timp nu privea nimic, privea golul. Trecuserau doar cateva minute de cand intraserau pe usa si o ora de cand plecaserau de la cabinetul lui Madara care parea ingrijorau rau de tot. Sakura ofta tare si se ridica brusc, captand atentia Hinatei.

-Stii ceva? intreba Sakura tare sa o auda si surzi.

Hinata dadu din cap in semn de negatie, nu ii intelegea schimbarea brusca. Sakura a mers pana la ea, s-a lasat la nivelul ei si a luate de obraji, avand o sclipire in ochim, Hinat stia ca privirea aia ori aducea idei ori probleme.

-Noi doua nu avem nevoie de ei, noi doua ne putem tine singure pe picioare, iar noi doua ne von continua studiile online, vedem noi. Ne vom muta in orasul urmator, doar noi doua si bebelusi nostri. Eu si cu tine vom avea grija de ei, le vom explica tot ce s-a intamplat iar ei cand vor dori sa-si cunoasca tatii noi ii vom lasa. Noi doua o sa ne creem o noua lume, intelegi? Intr-o casa noua, cu vecini noi, fara nimeni pe capul nostru, vom invata totul incetul cu incetul, oricum nimeni nu ne-a ajutat pana acum. Hinata ce zici? Facem un nou inceput?

Hinata o privi in ochi, intelegand tot ce i-a zis. Tot ce a zis era adevarat, nimeni nu le ajutase. Parintii lor si Hanabi murisearau intr-un accident de masina acum cinci ani cand se duceau ontr-o mini-vacanta la munte. Amintirile alea ii sfasiau inima, dar cu ajutorul Sakurei, lui Naruto, din pacate, si a psihologului a reusit sa treaca peste. Norocul lor ca toate bunurile le-au revenit lor ca sa se mentina in studii si toate astea. Fratele geam al Sakurei, Shota era plecat in strainatate impreuna cu verisorul ei Neji. Vor avea multe explicat si vor ruga sa nu reactioneze urat, sau in cel mai rau caz sa-i omorea paia doi.

-Sakura, so facem! spuse Hinata tare in timp ce se ridica brusc si ii stranse mainile. Hai sa ne punem pe propriile picioare! Ce? Prea mult entuziasm?

-T-tu iti dai seama ca nu te-ai balbait?!

Sakura era intr-un fel de soc iar Hinata mirata. Chiar nu sa balbait? Se simtea asa bine sa fi sigur pe tine! Chiar se simtea bine sa vorbeasca normal, trebuie sa faca asta mai des.

-Atunci obisnuieste deoarece vei trai cu mine in urmatori ani! spuse Hinata imitandul pe Naruto.

Sakura doar spuse un "hmp" marait. Amadoua incepura sa rada, trebuiau sa faca haz de necaz si totusi aveau nevoie de niste panselute in mormantul ala linistit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Crissy Blue:** in primul rand multumesc ca ai dat o sansa ficului asta si stiu ca titlul pare ciudat si povestea pare ca va duce in tragedie sau ceva de genul, dar iti promit ca va incepe sa fie mai amuzant

Promit sa actualizes repede


	3. Chapter 3

******Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina&SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Imediat dupa ce au terminat de imitat comportamentul "iubitilor" s-au apucat sa caute pe internet case, apartemente, un loc unde sa se mute. Dar nu e asa usor si casa perfecta era de negasit. Au verificat diferite site-uri si nimic. Totul era asa exasperant, adica de ce nu gasesti ce cauti in momentul in care cauti? Bine, ele doreau in apartament cu patru dormitoare, doua pentru bebei si doua pentru ele, doua bai, salon, o bucatarie mare, balcon sau in caz ca era casa gradina. Adevarul ca cereau mult in asa de putin timp, dar casa lor trebuia sa fie acolo, undeva ascunsa printre mii de case. Toate casele erau exagerat de mici sau exagerat de mari. Ce cautau era un loc linistit, dar pur si simplu nu gaseau.

-Of, asta e mai greu decat credeam! exclama Sakura in timp ce se arunca in canapea.

-Ar trebui sa mai cautam, nu putem renunta tocmai acum.

Spuse Hinata in timp cei zambea, adevarul era ca o durea mana de la atatea clikuri, o dureau ochii de la atatea imagini si trebuia neaparat sa se intinda.

-Hinata am vazut minim patruzeci de case si nici una pe gustul nostru. Crezi ca avem vreo sansa?

Hinata nu raspunse, doar se uita urat. Trebuia sa fie o casa/ un apartament undeva pe acolo, problema era ca nu dadea de el. Se ridica si se aseza pe un fotolie. Daca ar fi Neji aici, sigur ar gasi o solutie. Si acuma isi amintea cat de simplu gasise apartamentul asta, doar il sunase pe Sasori si pampam gasise apartamentul perfect pentru ele. Stai asa?! Solutia era Sasori. Ca o sageata se ridica de pe fotoliu si se aseza la masa de calculator cautand agentia imobiliara S&D. Sakura doar o observa de parca ar fi innebunit sau ceva de genul, dar era prea obosita sa intrebe ce are. Hinata butona destul de repede pana cand incepu sa sara prin camera. Imediat o lua pe Sakura in brate trezindo din somn, deoarece adormise.

-Ce ai, nebuno? intreba ea suparata, adevarul era ca nu prea reactiona bine cand cinevo o trezea.

-Ghici, ghici!

-Aaaa, deci nu! Da?! Nu pot sa cred!

Acuma ele incepura sa sara amandoua prin camera, daduserau de locul potrivit pentru ele si bebei care urmau sa vina. Insfarsit incepuse ca tot raul sa mearga spre bine, trebuia sa-i multumeasca incapatanari Hinatei de a nu se lasa batuta. Se opri din sarit, iar Hinata o privi ciudat.

-Stai, stai! Am gasit apartamentul? Hinata da din cap, deci gasise un apartament. Trebuie sa impachetam repede, sa semnam cu proprietarul si sa chemam un camion sau duba, ce o fi ca sa mutam tot ce avem aici! Cat e ceasul?

-E patru jumatate. Am timp sa sun la proprietar, mie lene sa vorbesc cu agentia, iar tu intre timp cauta cutii ca sa punem ce avem fragil, carti etc. E bine asa?

-Ok. Deci, la treaba!

Hinata se duse pe balcon si o suna pe proprietara, care raspunse imediat la telefon. Dupa voce era o femeie de cincizeci de ani, care avea prea multa pofta de vorba. Dupa o ora de vorbit la telefon, femeia aia era exasperanta, s-a reintors in salon ca sa se aseze ca tot omul in canapea, dar ce sa vezi si sa nu crezi, salonul pur si simplu era gol.

-C-ce s-a intamplat aici?

-Pai am terminat de impachetat tot livingul, camera mea, camera ta, din bucatarie am aruncat toata mancarea, am strans ce aveam in baie si cam atata. Ne putem muta, deja?

-Da, spuse ea un pic surprinsa de faptul ca Sakura terminase deja de impachetat.

-De ce esti surprinsa? Ai vorbit o ora jumate am avut tim...

-O oara jumatate?!

-Ehhh...

Telefonul Hinatei incepuse sa sune, era melodia aleasa pentru Naruto. Sakura se uita la Hinata, Hinata se uita la Sakura. Ce putea sa faca? Sigur daca va vorbi cu el ii va cere explicatii si va incepe sa planga. Sakura ii lua telefonul si raspunse...

-Alo? Naruto, ce faci? Bine, aaa, Hinata a lucrat la nu stiu eu ce si a adormit cu tableta in brate... Nu o pot trezii, biata de ea e extenuata. La revedere!

Sakura lasa telefonul pe masa, iar Hinata se lasa sa cada in genunchii, se simtea teribil, ii era dor de el, se simtea goala. Sakura se la in jos si o lua in brate, se simtea la fel de rupta ca ea, dar nu doara ca ea sa vada asta, daia impachetase totul asa de repede, sa plece odata din orasul ala. Incepu sa cante melodia care i-o canta mama ei sa o linistea ca se lovea, Hinata incepu sa sughite, dar cel putin nu mai plangea.

* * *

Deci, am o problema nu stiu cum sa continui ficul XD, dar reusesc eu sa-l termin si o sa-i schimb tema asta de drama in comdie, nu stiu la ce m-am gandit cand l-am inceput¬¬, trebuie doar ca fetele sa se mute odata in noua lor casa. Capitolul asta e cam incurcat, dar vreau sa le mut odata ca sa incep ceva mai amuzant, a da, si suferinta baietilor(am sa-i faca sa sufere un pic).

_Multumesc celor care citesc si comenteaza, sunteti niste scumpe/i!_

Acum raspund la reviews:

**MiriamGirl**: Ma bucur ca ai vazut partea amuzanta si ca te gandesti ca totul va incepe sa infloreasca, ca sa zic asa, spre sa-ti placa continuarea. Esti o scumpa ca-mi uemaresti ficurile.

**XxLoveYa4everXxYZ**: Multumesc mult de coment, sper sa-ti placa continuarea^^

**AnnaChanXD**: Ce bine ca-ti placea ideea( cand am inceput sa-l scriu era sa-l sterg, nu ma convingea) si dap inca sunt incepatoare, deci nu stiu cum sa tin un fic lung. Am sa incerc sa fac capitolele mai mari, dar nu promit nimic cu liceul asta pe cap¬¬. Aici e continuarea.

**Crissy Blue**: :)

**Promit sa actualizes repede, iar daca nu ofac cer scuze anticipat,**

**iar gresesile de ortografie se iarta**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina&SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dupa ce Hinata isi impacheta hainele din dulap, mai dadu o raida prin casa, ca sa fie sigura ca nu uita nimic au sunat la o agentie de transporturi de lucruri sa vina sa ia toate cutiile acelea si sa le duca la noua lor casa. Au asteptat aproximativ o jumatate de ora pana au venit baietii respectivi sa ia lucrurile, dupa ce le-a dat adresa au pronit spre noul lor oras Suna, care se afla la aproximativ 20 de minute departare de acesta. Suna era un loc renumit din cauza caldurii excesivete pe care oamenii o sufereau vara, dar si pentru iernile ploioase. Ele au mers cu masina Sakurei, care era un verde destul de tipator pentru gustul Hinatei. Sakura fata de Hinata la volan era un dezastru, adica sarea semafoarele care erau in portocaliu, mergeau uneori peste limita de viteza, iar cand cineva o enerva la volan era mai bine sa-si astupe urechile.

Mai erau vreo cinci minute pana sa ajunga in Suna si inca cinci pana sa ajunga la noul lor apartament. Niciuna nu rupsese tacerea care se formase in jurul lor, era fiecare concentratea la ceea ce facea, adica Hinata la privitul pe geam iar Sakura la condus. Ciudat era ca pana acuma mersese regulamentar.

-Mmmm, Sakura-chan te simti cumva rau? intreba Hinata cu ochii inca atintiti pe geam, i se parea un pic cam ciudat faptul ca pana acuma nu auzise faimoasa replica a Sakurei: "Ti-a luat mata sosea?".

-Rau? De ce mi-ar fi rau? intreba aceasta linistita.

-Pai de obicei la volan esti mai... cum sa zic, vulcanica?

-A, te referi la asta. Desigur ca sunt mai calma, nu vreau sa ma enervez, ca daca ma enervez mititica asta va avea de suferit! zise Sakura cu un zambet pana la urechi.

-Mititica? Stii deja ce o sa ai? intreba Hinata surprinsa.

-Haha, nu ma fa rad, conduc!

-Atunci de unde stii ce e? intreba Hinata curioasa.

-Cum sa-ti zic. In primul rand Sasuke mereu a zis ca vrea o fetita, de zis nu mi-a ziso direct, dar mi-am dat seama si in al doilea rand simt asta. Iar eu nu ma insel niciodata!

Hinata doar zambi si isi indrepta din nou atentia pe ferestra, nu isi daduse seama dar intraserau deja in Suna, care parea in loc de linistit. Dupa inca vreo trei minute de mers ajunsera si la apartament, unde s-au intalnit cu proprietara, care era o doamna pitica si grasuta, dar vesela si barfitoare. Dupa cateva schimburi de saluti si intrebari, vizitarea apartamentului, le-a rugat sa plateasca pe trei luni, sa citeasca si sa semneze contractul si totul va fi incheiat. Baieti le-au carat toate cutiile innautru, le-a spus cat le costa si au plecat pe unde au venit. Dupa toate astea era cam opt seara, afara incepea sa se intunericeasca. Hinata se aseza pe podea, apartamentul nu era inca mobilat, iar asta era bine, deoarece puteau sa-l decoreze cum vor ele.

-Hei leneso! Ce crezi ca faci? intreba Sakura cu o spranceana ridicata.

-Ce, nu vezi? Stau, si incepu sa rada.

Sakura doar ofta la gestul infantil al Hinatei si se aseza langa ea.

-Si? De aici ce facem? intreba Sakura adormita.

-In primul rand: ne schimbam numerele de telefoane, deoarece nu vrem ca ei sa dea de noi sau cel putin sa ne mai deranjeze.

-Ok, dar dupa asta?

-Hello! Trebuie sa-ti desenez pe foaie sau ce? intreba Hinata amuzata. Trebuie sa cumparam canapea, masa, fotolii, scaune, paturi pentru camerele noastre, deoarece cineva nu a vrut sa le luam pe cele vechi, biblioteci pentru miile nostre de carti si lista poate continua. Dar momentan vom cumpara doar ce avem noi nevoie, iar pentru bebei ne vom apuca cand vom stiii sigur ce sunt.

Sakura da din cap multumita de planul prietenei sale.

-O sigura intrebare, zise Hinata iar Sakura dadu din cap. Pe ce dormim? si in acel moment Sakura simti ca ii da cineva cu ceva in cap deoarece se imcapatanase sa nu ia niciunul din paturi.

-Pe jos ca japonezii sau ai uitat ca ei japonezoaica?

-Esti rea! zise Hinata cu o suparare falsa si incepu sa o gadile.

**(**...**)**

Sasuke era nervos din cale afara ca Sakura nu ii raspundea la telefon, o sunase deja de 16 ori, si da, le si numarase. Acum se plimba prin casa un animal intr-o cusca, iar Naruto doar se uita plictisit la scena aceea.

-Sasuke, zise calm, dar acesta nu il baga in seama. Sasuke, SASUKE!

-Mph da ma, ce vrei? Te-am auzit din prima! zise acesta nervos din cale afara.

-Atunci raspunde cand cineva te striga! Ce ai?

-Hm, Sakura nu-mi raspunde la telefon, zise el in timp ce se aseza pe fotoliu si fara ocolisuri deoarece lui Naruto putea sa-i zica orice, oricand si oriunde, prietenia lor era puternica.

-Stai calm, o sun pe Hinata si aflu ce are!

Naruto isi scoase telefonul din buzunar si o apela pe aceeasta, astepta pana a inceput sa vorbeasca robotul.

-Ciudat... spuse el dezorientat.

-Ce e ciudat?

-E prima oara cand Hinata nu-mi raspunde, de obicei imi raspunde din prima.

-Asta e ciudat, ar trebui sa mergem la ele acasa.

Naruto doar dadu din cap. Se incaltara repede si o luara la pas, dar nu se astepta ca afara sa ploua cu galeata. Cand ajunsera la apartament si sunara la interfon, nimeni nu le-a raspuns asa ca sunara la vecida de la trei care era mereu acasa. Urcara repede scarile si sunara la usa, dar din nou nimeni nu raspunsese. Naruto se gandise deja la asta si scoase cheia pe care i-o daduse Hinata in caz de orice. Cand deschisera usa cei doi, in acelas moment simtira ceva ciudat, dar nu i-au dat prea mare importanta. Becurile erau stinse toate, asta era ciudat, dar mai ciudat era ca televizorul din salon, toate cartile si toate lucrurile care faceau parte din acel salon nu mai erau.

-Dobe aici e ceva ciudat.

-Stiu, Teme! mersera in camerele fetelor, dar si acelea erau goale.

-Aici nu mai e nimic! striga Naruto speriat.

-Nici aici, zise Sasuke incercand sa para calm in timp ce venea in camera Hinatei.

Naruto statea pe pat cu privirea in jos. Sasuke, dadu o privire prin camera si singurul lucru care a reusit sa-i sara in ochii a fost o poza. Mai exacti o poza unde apareau ei patru, fetele stand in fata iar ei doi in spate. A luat poza din cos si a observat ceva straniu, poza era rupta in doua, astfel ramanad fetele "rupte" de ei.

-Dobe, cred ca le-am pierdut!

**(**...**)**

Era opt dimineata in Suna, soarele era de mult pe cer, iar cele doua fete se trezira incet din somnul dulce. Hinata fu prima care se ridica, o dureau toate alea, iar parul ei statea in toate directiile. Sakura doar se intoarse pe partea cealalta si a rostit un mic "au", nici ea nu dormise chiar asa bine.

-Leneso, sus! Ca e dimineata si avem multe de facut! exclama Hinata.

-Cinci minute!

Hinata doar rase, prietena ei era un caz.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Imi pare rau ca am actualizat asa de incet (stiu ca a durat o luna), dar liceul imi manaca tot timpul, dar totul timpul si nu-mi comvine deloc, vreau vacanta! Deja vreau vacanta si au trecut doar trei saptamani sau asa cred XD. Acum e randul sa raspund la intrebari:

**XxLoveYa4everXxY**: rosesc, rosesc :3. Multumesc mult ca ai comentat, cand cineva imi lasa review parca imi vine inspiratia. Chiar crezi ca sunt buna? Daca ai fi langa mine te-as luat in brateeeee. Multumesc inca o data pentru ca ai comentat!

**Guest**: da, o ora jumatate, cred ca am exagerat, dar de obicei cand suni pe cineva necunoscut incepe sa te tina mult de vorba.. doar mie mi s-a intamplat? sau mutat, sper sa-ti placa :3

**Vrei: sa-mi zici ca nu-ti place... lasa un review**

**sa-mi zici ca-ti place... lasa un reviuw**

**daca vrei sa arunci cu rosii in mine... lasa un review**

**orice vrei sa-mi zici lasa un review, ca sunt gratis XD**

**O sa incerc sa actualizez repede, iar daca nu ofac cer scuze anticipat(din nou),**

**iar gresesile de ortografie se iarta(din nou).**


End file.
